The UCSD Training Program in Reproductive Sciences takes a multidisciplinary approach to the training of postdoctoral scholars as physician-scientists and basic scientists in the field of neuroendocrine and endocrine control of reproductive processes. Three fellows are supported in two categories: those seeking advanced basic research experience after the Ph.D. or M.D. degree, and those seeking clinical and research training with the aim of becoming board-certified in Reproductive Endocrinology after residency in ob/gyn or in endocrinology after residency in medicine. A cohesive group of faculty members from the Division of Reproductive Endocrinology in the Department of Reproductive Medicine and the Division of Endocrinology in the Department of Medicine at UCSD with common interests and complimentary backgrounds provides basic and clinical training and fosters the careers of the trainees. Many of the faculty members are members of the UCSD NICHD Specialized Cooperative Centers Program in Reproductive Research and many of the senior faculty members are mentors in the NICHD Women's Reproductive Health Research Program for the training of junior faculty members in research careers. Thus, this Training Program is integrated with both NICHD Centers, allowing the teaching staff and fellows to interact at many levels, creating an atmosphere of cooperation, collaboration, and career support. Our research activities range from molecular to patient-oriented research utilizing models from in vitro analysis and cell culture, to whole animal and clinical research. Major foci of investigation include: pituitary and hypothalamic development, ovarian physiology, polycystic ovary disease, signal transduction, GnRH and gonadotropin gene expression and secretion, metabolic impact on reproductive function, activin and growth factors in reproduction, and estrogen replacement therapies. The Program of training for the fellows includes group meetings and presentations, journal clubs, clinical activity and training, laboratory training and independent research, seminars, national meetings, and course work in molecular biology, neuroendocrinology, biostatistics, and ethics. Our aim is to prepare physician-scientists and basic scientists to become the future leaders in academic reproductive research. The urgency and importance of producing critically needed basic, translational, and clinical scientists in the area of women's health is well recognized by the leadership of NIH, the scientific community, the national government, and the society as a whole.